Foolish Heart
by simply-carol
Summary: Sakura was dumped by her boyfriend. To save her heart from another heartbreak, Sakura vowed never to love again. But will Sakura’s heart really close even with a handsome hazel nut haired guy became her regular customer?
1. Who's That Cute But Arrogant Customer

Foolish Heart by trueheart 

**Disclaimer:** Sakura, Syaoran and other characters of the anime Card Captor Sakura, sad to say but doesn't belong to me, someone owns them.

**Summary:** Sakura was dumped by her boyfriend. To save her heart from another heartbreak, Sakura vowed never to love again. But will Sakura's heart really close even with a handsome hazel nut haired guy became her regular customer?

Chapter 1: Who's That Cute But Arrogant Customer 

Early in the morning, Sakura Kinomoto, a kind, sweet, friendly, carefree and nature loving 18 year old girl is going to Tokyo University to begin her new school year. She is a model student on her freshmen year and she plans to be again this sophomore year. One would notice the changes in her, not only physically but emotionally a well. One can see she she is a fine young lady with grace and beauty but also also punctual.

Walking the couple of blocks to her school is a kind of exercise for her, taking her time to marvel on her surroundings. Although it was almost a year had passed, it seems she just couldn't get enough of the breath taking scenes that evolved around her.

Sakura trees line up the school grounds that has a striking resemblance to the beautiful sceneries in Europe. The atmosphere of the university is ideal and conducive for studying and working for other of the school's activities.

Meeting up with her steady boyfriend, Josh in front of the school building, after a few minutes of walk, she recalled the first time when she had came across on him. It was in art gallary show and he was assigned to write an article about the event.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[Flash Back]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

In The Art Gallery 

A painting of a mother carrying a small baby in her arms fascinated Sakura. The stroke of the paintbrush was delicate enough to bring out the life of the masterpiece. The blend of colors produces unity and harmony in the painting. All in all, it caught her breath. It reminded her of her mother's love. Suddenly, a boy with dirty blonde hair bumped into her.

"Gomen nasai Miss. Were you hurt?" Apologized the stranger ruffling his hair in the process.

"Hoe? Ahm…" Sakura replied a little bit speechless. She tried to clear her throat to formulate a suitable reply. "No, I'm… really... fine… Thank you." Sakura stammered out. The stranger's azure eyes that she caught gazing on her own emerald eyes, mesmerized her. In addition, she also took in his lean body and a small notebook on one hand.

"I'm glad to hear that, by the way my name's Josh, Josh Stern," he said with a friendly smile, extending his right hand forward. "… and your name is…" trying to find out the girl's name for courtesy and for curiosity's sake as well.

"M…my…my name's Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto" Sakura supplied taking Josh's right hand for a hanshake.

There, their love story began.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ End of Flash Back ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

_That WAS the good times._ She thought sadly. The relationship between Josh and Sakura seemed to be slowly drifting apart. Since the start of their summer vacation last semester. they have been more distant to each other.

"Ohayo!" She greeted her boyfriend with a light peck on his right cheek forgetting for a while the thoughts that bothered her.

"Ohayo!" He responded hugging her gently.

The current state of their relationship has been based on friendly terms. The sparks and the butterfly feelings in the stomach are all gone. The only left was their respect for one another.

"Come on Josh, we'll be late for our first period." Sakura said turning to her usual cheerful mood, dragging her boyfriend inside the building, literally.

The place from the outside looks like a business type building (think about skyscrapers) with black glass windows that shimmer under the light of the sun. The balcony is adorned with intricate designs that adds to the building's elegant structure.

Inside the building, Sakura was welcomed by her fellow students who were also bustling here and there going to their homeroom period. There, in one of the halls, she meets her friend Tomoyo who has the same interest as her in the arts but in the field of fashion designing.

Tomoyo is a lady with a height of 5'7, slim, a body of a model, long black hair that reaches her waist, and amethyst colored eyes. She has been Sakura's best friend since she can remember.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Josh-kun" Tomoyo greeted her friends while she was giving Sakura a bear hug. "We better hurry up or we'll be late on our first day. And you don't want to get on the wrong side of our Profs. They're more stricter than last year, so... better be careful."

"You better go to your homeroom if you don't want to get a detention slip." Sakura warned Josh, slapping him slightly in the back. "See ya at lunch. Same time, same place as always." 

"Ok, see ya at lunch," he said giving Sakura one last hug and hurried to his homeroom class.

Turning to Tomoyo with a smile, she said "Tomoyo-chan, let's go now."

On their way to their class, Sakura pondered her earlier thoughts about her relationship with Josh. She still isn't sure what she truly feels for Josh, but something in the back of her unconsciousness tells her that there's an odd change going on in her heart. However, she just can't figure it out.

She was brought back to the present by the sound of the bell. Hence, it signals the students that the class will begin after five minutes prior to the bell. Thus, focusing her attention on getting in class on time, she rushed to her classroom with Tomoyo in tow.

////////////////////At the Vending Machine in the Cafeteria//////////////////

"So, what's new in class today?" Tomoyo asked Sakura giddily. She had fun in class today especially with the new exchange student from England. She felt like she have found her soul mate and is happily daydreaming of him the whole day.

"Something about having an exchange student from Hong Kong coming tomorrow I guess? That depends if I heard it correctly." Sakura replied trying to remember what her teacher had mentioned in homeroom about it. "And what about you?"

"Oh, well… We'll be having a fashion show as one of our projects for this semester and we get to choose who we want to model our designs! I have the one perfect model in my mind right now. And there's this also cute exchange student from England. He's dreamy." Tomoyo said dreamily small heart flying everywhere.

Sakura sighed. "Hehehe. Okay let's get in line I'm starving already" she suggested trying to change the subject. She's really happy about her friend but she doesn't feel like talking about love life right now that she knowing hers is not working out.

When they got on the long line of students, they saw Josh talking to some girl who is quite pretty with light blonde hair and a sexy figure. To say that she is quite pretty was an understatement. _She's beautiful._ They seemed to be in deep talk about something fascinating and a little bit on the intimate side. If Sakura was one of the jealous type of girl friend then she would have snatched Josh away from THAT girl a long time ago and kept him to herself, possessively. But she wasn't like that so she kept quiet.

After they have gotten their food, which was a chicken sandwich and an orange juice, they sat at the left corner of the cafeteria near the window with a view of Sakura tree. Sakura stared at her boyfriend. _Didn't he saw me coming in? Does he even care?_ Sakura thought sighing.

Tomoyo looked at her friend and saw her glancing at the far corner of the cafeteria. The sight that caught her surely took her breath away. There, Josh Sakura's suppose to be boyfriend, is flirting with another girl. Looking at her friend worriedly she saw sadness and betrayal in her eyes. "Sakura, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. Maybe... the girl's just his friend. He might be... keeping her company while she's waiting for her friends to get there."

"You know Tomoyo I'm not one of that jealous type of girlfriends out there so... I guess it never occurred to me who my boy friend is talking with as long as I know he loves me and I have faith in him." Sakura reasoned out. Though the doubt that made a seed in her heart grew in every minute.

"Okay, if you say so…" Tomoyo began changing the topic as soon as possible. "So.. what's been up with your flower shop lately? Does it get customers regularly?"

"Not that bad. I mean the business is still well and all but I love the way I am surrounded by flowers. Its seems like I am attracted to them in some way." Sakura replied giggling a little. Yeah, she feels light when she's surrounded by flower maybe because her mother love flowers and the fragrance of it reminds her of her.

"Do you encounter now and then gorgeous MALE customers who are there buying flowers for their girlfriends or some hunks males that are available" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend expecting her to say yes.

"Maybe a few. I really don't know. I'm not looking at them or interested on them or anything. You know already I have a boy friend." Sakura said sadly. She knew Tomoyo still has no boy friend and is looking for someone out there who she is meant to be. She's one of those people who believe in true love and all that stuff. Believes that everyone belongs to someone out there.

Suddenly Josh popped in like a ghost and is now beside Sakura. "Hey girls. Are you two talking about me behind my back?" Josh demanded teasingly raising his right eyebrow.

"Maybe…" Sakura answered back secretively.

The lunch period goes on without any unexpected disturbance.

Before the period ends, Josh asked Sakura on a date that night. She's been really excited and can't wait until tonight. It's been almost two months since they had their last date, before Josh went in some sort of summer camp.

//////////////////////////At the Airport/////////////////////////

"Flight 901 has safely arrived from Hong Kong to Japan. Flight 901 has safely arrived from Hong Kong to Japan." A monotone voice, informed in the intercom..

A boy with amber eyes and hazel nut hair stepped out of the plane and went to get his luggage. When he got it he went outside and called a cab. Loading the trunk he proceeded inside and told the driver his destination. It was a hotel nearest to the school and so he thought. Living there for a few days before he negotiate some apartment to lease. He then began to unpack his clothes.

////////////////////////At the School//////////////////////////

When all of her classes ended for the day, Sakura hurriedly run to her house. She quickly changed her clothes, from her school uniform to a sleeveless pink tank top and jeans. She needed to go to the flower shop and help her father run the shop. It was the only memory left of her deceased mother Nadeshiko. Her father have kept the flower shop as a hobby and sometimes after school she would help him with the work. The customers are always fond of her, so she became their number one supplier of flowers.

Sakura felt happy. Today, the school year began with nothing to be sad of. Everything was nice and she hopes it ends up as nice as it started. There was this old saying that goes: "All well, that ends well." And she hopes with all her heart that it would happen to her.

////////////////////////////At the Flower Shop//////////////////////////

Sakura went to the cashier's chair and began her shift. Sometimes her job consists of arranging the flowers to assisting or helping customers who are having trouble deciding on what to buy and what to give for their special loved ones.

When it was almost six o'clock in the evening the sky was starting to get dark. Customers are getting fewer every minute. When 6:15 strike no more people where seen in the store. She was just packing the left over flowers when out of the blue, the bells rang in the front door of the store signifying that there's a new customer that entered the shop.

Looking at the door. She saw a man with hazel nut tresses quite built and a height at least 6'2 stand in the door, analyzing if he is in the right place.

"Is this the Flower Shop? Someone directed me here to buy flowers?" the man questioned curiously looking at her up and down.

"Hai. This is it. What can I do for you?" Sakura asked politely though not liking how his eyes roam her body.

"Are you the owner of this shop? You look like a little girl to me. Do you know how to run this business?" the man said mockingly.

"Mou, are you buying or not? I have to close this shop immediately and I don't have a time to fight with you, Mr. Know it all," Sakura said getting angrier every second. _Who does this man think he is, barging in here and being sarcastic all of a sudden?_

"That's not the way to talk to a customer, young girl," the man said teasingly. _I can't seem to find the reason why a girl like this could get on my nerve.._ Syaoran thought.

"Ok, Mr. Know it all. To what may I ask the honor and pleasure of your visit," Sakura sarcastically remarked, refraining the temptation to roll her eyes.

"Oh, that's better. I like to order a dozen of roses, red to be exact," he requested in a commanding tone.

_Why that… that man… _"Just a minute. Mmm… here they are. That would be 25 dollars," Sakura said as politely as she can, handing the flowers to the stranger, _ he really boils my blood._ As she look up she notice the captivating amber eyes of the stranger has. Those eyes that could drown you into its pools at first glance EXCEPT the fact that she hate the man in the first place so it has no effect on her.

The stranger handed her the payment and headed to the exit. "By the way, thanks for the accommodation, Ms. Grumpy," he retorted with a bit of teasing in his tone before completely leaving an angry Sakura alone.

///////////////////////At Sakura's Room/////////////////////////////

She can't seem to focus her attention on getting ready for her big date. Someone in particular flooded her mind, more specifically the fight she had with that person, that annoying customer. _Is making me angry giving him pleasure beyond extent? He acts as if we've known each other for years when it's only the first time we met. He sure could give people bad impression about him. _Many questions were left unanswered as she hastily change into a casual one-piece dress tinted in light blue that accentuated her every curve. The dress make Sakura look a real lady with fine taste. She slipped light beige sandals in her feet and put a little make up on. She finished it up by letting her hair down that reach up to below his shoulder and adding a topaz earrings to her ear that matches her dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied on what she saw, she went to the living room and waited for her date to arrive.

////////////////////////////At the Date/////////////////////////

The date started when Josh picked up Sakura at 7:05 p.m. He was supposed to picked her up at 7 but it seems many cars littered the streets that cause traffic jams.

Their first stop was at one of the most famous restaurants in Tokyo. There they have a nice and quiet dinner. Neither wants to start a topic and look at their food with interest. Sakura observed that Josh seems a bit uncomfortable around her. After a while, she just let it passed_. Maybe I'm just imagining things_ she reflected.

"Do you have something to say to me," she spoke softly looking at the guy across from her. But it appears that Josh didn't hear her. _Maybe I'll ask later what seemed to be troubling or bothering him. _

The date went by in silence. After the dinner, they went to a night movie and then in a coffee shop. Finally Josh escort Sakura to her house.

Sakura broke the silence. "Josh, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" Sakura asked concerned evident in her voice.

"I've been meaning to tell you this, but it seems I haven't have the guts to….mmmm, I mean," Josh stammered, nervous of what would Sakura's reaction be if she finds out that he would like to be her friend rather than be her boy friend. Even though it is wrong for a guy to dump the girl, he has no other choice. He felt they've drifted apart from some time now and he fell for another girl. He was confused. He didn't know what to do. But after some time of thinking, he realized that it wasn't fair for her to keep going this way. So he needed to tell her now.

"Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Sakura said gently.

"Iwanttoendourrelationship," Josh said in a hurry.

"Wh-," tears threatening to fall out in Sakura's eyes.

"I..want to…end," he paused and continued "our relationship." He felt guilty by what he just revealed. He already felt bad about seeing someone behind her back before this date had happened.

"Just go," Sakura said quietly holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"But Sakura I can explain." Josh tried calming Sakura but it was worthless. She was crying now, her shoulders shuddered from the racking sobs.

"I said just go and leave me alone." Sakura shouted heading for the nearest exit, which was her house. She didn't know if she could face him any time soon. What he did to her really hit her to the core. He broke her heart into million of pieces and she doubt it will mend any time soon. She proceeded to her bedroom not bothering to greet her brother and leaving him puzzled looking at her back.

"I'm sorry," Josh apologized to no one in particular. Hoping that somehow it may reach the ears of Sakura.

////////////////////////////At Sakura's Room/////////////////////

_Why didn't I sense it coming? Am I too afraid to admit, even to myself, that Josh really found another and I didn't held his heart anymore? But still how can he do this to me. How could he easily tell to be just friends after all we've been through? Has his heart turned into ice or something? How can he hurt me like this? _

Sakura cried herself to sleep and had a restless and dreamless sleep. 

*******In the morning***** 

Sakura woke up with a bad headache. _Maybe it's just a migraine._ Sakura mumbled to herself, as she got ready for the new day.

"KAIJU, you know the new student who is going to be attending your school today?" Sakura nodded. "Guess what?! You're in charge of touring that person today, so get up." Touya informed her sister who seemed to be chocking from eating so fast.

"Nani? A new student or an exchange student?" Sakura asked confused. She knows that there will be a student but she isn't sure if it's a new or an exchange student.

"Gomen. An exchanged student from Hong Kong" Touya corrected himself. "The professor said that his name is Syaoran, Syaoran Li."

**AN:** Do you like it? It's another one of my fics. I hope you like it and please review. Tell me what you think of. I planned the first chapter as the summary of the whole fic but my sister is against it and told me to just type the first chapter or just make it as a one-shot. I think it's too long so I just preferred the former. So please review, I'm inspired if I get reviews. 

Thanks for reading.

Ja ne!!!

written and posted: April 14, 2003

edited: May 5, 2003


	2. What A Rotten Luck

Foolish Heart 

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. I'd been working on an idea but it seems it take a lot of time than I expected. Again, I'm sorry.

Thanks for all those who reviewed the last chapter.

**Leananelle **– Gomen if the fic is not within the anime story line.

**KaWaIi Pnai**

**LuclyGrl **

**Starlite **

**CCS fic Reader **

**Zero-shadow **

**Lady Hawk **

**Kura-chan **

**Cherry blossom **

**MELLY **

Thank you for all the reviews that encouraged me to continue. So on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters of CCS except for Josh but his not here on this chapter.

**Chapter 2:** What A Rotten Luck

"Ah… so his name is Syaoran Li." Sakura murmured to herself.

"Yeah, I told you that already, KAIJU. You'll meet him at the principal's office this morning so you could get acquainted with him. Got that?"

"Yeah… Thanks for informing me," swallowing the remains of her food, she got up. She went to clear her plate and had to put it in the sink to risen later. "Sayonara, I'll do the dishes when I get back," bidding goodbye to her brother.

////////////// On The Way To The Principal's Office //////////////

A man with amber eyes walked into the building towards the principal's office. Almost all of the students, mostly women thought that he was a hunk from some television series but they seemed can't pinpoint out where. The man put his megawatt smile that made them SWOON.

"Oh, look at that gorgeous body." One whispered.

"Muscle that is firm to touch." Another one murmured.

_Too easy._ He smirked.

Syaoran was glad on what he chose to wear in his first day of class as an exchange student. A green collared shirt with white t-shirt showing inside and a pair of casual light brown khakis. With dozen of red roses in his left hand and a backpack on his right shoulder. He looks like a modern day Casanova.

Heading toward his goal, he grimaced a bit. Someone was making a scene on the lobby of the building and was getting the attention that in his opinion should be directed to him. _What the hell? Never mind. Better go to the principal's office to get the good impression. Always be punctual my man. _

"Sakura." Someone called. "Why are you in a hurry? It's too early for classes to begin"

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm glad you're here. I have an exchange student to escort and to tour to the university." Sakura answered, panting for the entire running she'd done. "Got to go to the principal's office to meet this exchange student. Onichan mentioned that he's name was Syaoran Li from Hon Kong. I'll tell you later all the details," as she left Tomoyo dumbfounded. _Better to keep busy than to muse over a broken relationship. _

"Good morning Madam. May I know where Syaoran Li is? The exchange student who I am supposed to tour in this morning." Sakura questioned respectfully the lady behind the receptionist table of the principal's office. The lady is in her mid 40's but full of radiance in her face.

"The principal is still talking to her dear, welcoming him to the school from a foreign country." The lady said kindly.

The door to the principal's office opened and a student step out of it. Sakura didn't bother to turn around to see the identity of the student.

"Ms. Kinomoto, I'm glad you're here on time. I'd like you to meet the new student from Hong Kong, Mr. Li. Mr. Syaoran Li." The principal said.

Sakura, surprised, turn around and come to face to face to a man with hazel nut hair and amber eyes. _That hair. The eyes. That face. It couldn't be. _

Syaoran turned to the direction where the principal is introducing the student who would guide and accompany him throughout the campus and his classes. He saw the awfully familiar honey brown hair and the captivating emerald eyes.

She stared.

He stared.

"YOU!" They both burst out in unison.

"Ms. Kinomoto, Mr. Li." Looking back and forth between the two. "Have you two been acquainted before?"

"It's a long story sensei." Sakura uttered.

"Yeah… a very long story." Syaoran agreed, eyeing Sakura.

_Why… why that creep! _

"Ok, enough talk. Classes are starting pretty soon, so might as well start the touring Mr. Li, Ms. Kinomoto.' The principal said, dismissing the subject a while ago.

_Here we go again. He's starting to get on my nerves again. _

_This should be fun._ Syaoran smirked. _Let the fun begin._

/////////////// The Tour /////////////

Since it was still early in the morning, the principal gave Syaoran a little bit background information that is necessary for Syaoran to cope up with other students. After the talk Sakura and Syaoran was given a go signal to start touring the entire university.

"So… Ms. Grumpy, where would you first tour me" Syaoran asked, loving the way Sakura react to his teasing. _Oh I didn't know I have some genes of a poet. _

"Hmmpp… So Mr. Know It All ASKED an important question. Better answer him or he might explode." Sakura retorted back with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. "I'll first show you the wonders of nature. The beauty that an arrogant being like you wouldn't notice." _That should tell him to shut up._

"Just lead the way, Mademoiselle," doing a curt bow.

I guess not… 

The first stop was in the garden.

Evergreen trees that shaded the pathway line up the trail leading to the garden. It was a cool walk from there. The sun's rays were partially block by the broad leaves of the trees. Trees along the path offer shade from the heat of the sun. The air was a bit moist and refreshing.

"This is the botanical garden of the university. It has a diverse number of plant species from various wild flowers to herbal plants…" Sakura stated, marveling on the sight that greeted her in front of the entrance to the garden.

In the middle of the garden, a fountain adorned it. It has a delicate touch of art and nature. The design can be described as both beauty and elegance combined. There was a bench near the fountain that one can sit into while fascinating the sights to behold.

Syaoran caught his breath on the scenes that unfold before him. He is overwhelmed by his surroundings. It may be compared to the scenes found in Europe, perhaps more picturesque than that.

_Maybe he's not as bad as he seems._ Glancing to the exchange student, she saw a serene look on his face feeling a bit romantic on the situation present.

"Ms. Grumpy, it sure is gorgeous here just like ME."

_Why… why did he have to open his big mouth._ Sakura thought frustrated, feeling silly about the idea of romance with someone like him, of all people.

"Ok, this garden is my favorite place in the university – "

"As if I need that to know." Syaoran cut off. _Shit. Why did I say such a stupid thing? _

"All right, PLEASE don't interrupt me while I'm speaking. I'm not anymore mentioning anything about my personal feelings of the place we'll be visiting." Sakura said angrily stomping away from him.

The morning went with silence. Sakura only mentioned the facts about the places they went to. She doesn't seem to be that energetic girl that he always wants to tease. It's as if she is lifeless, emotionless. _Hell. Why did I care anyway? _

The first class of the day started with the introduction of the new exchange student from Hong Kong. _Syaoran Li._ He charmed the professors through red roses that he bought in her flower shop last night._ What an innovative man? I gotta hand it to him. _

Lunch was another issue. She was supposed to be keeping Syaoran company but she got fed up with all his flirting with different girls. So… she just left him there, outside a classroom and proceeded to the cafeteria.

"Oh God, Tomoyo. You wouldn't believe what happened to me today." Sakura exclaimed sitting on the chair opposite of Tomoyo. "That JERK!" She screeched.

"Sakura-chan calm down. You better take a deep breath. Breath in… breath out. Start from the beginning I have no clue to what you are saying." Tomoyo whispered, sweat dropping a little on Sakura's outburst.

"Well it started last night," Sakura narrated. "I had a cute but –"

"Oh Sakura… you're starting to get attracted to the opposite sex. How sweet. So good to hear that good news."

"Tomoyo-chan! He's cute but an ARROGANT JERK. He's only transferred here and he acts as if he owned the school."

"It's called attraction Sakura. YOU think he is CUTE, remember." Tomoyo reminded her friend. _My friend's falling in love again. _"How about a double date?" She asked dreamily. _Me and Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran. Kawaii! _

"TOMOYO I'M NOT JOKING!"

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto, please proceed to the principal's office. Miss Sakura Kinomoto, please proceed to the principal's office." A monotonous voice announced in the speaker of the cafeteria.

"Huh? Did you do something bad Sakura?" Thinking about the times. Sakura is known the goody two shoes of the whole school.

"Iie, but I have to go now. I don't want them to keep on waiting. Visit me sometimes at our flower shop, ok?" With that she waved goodbye to her friend.

///////////// At The Principal's Office /////////////

"Ms. Kinomoto, why didn't you attend to Mr. Li? I'm aware you knew better than abandon an foreign student." The principal called the attention of Sakura.

"Gomen, gomen nasai."

"You see he's such a sweet, caring and thoughtful student. He even gave me a red rose. Such good manners and I expect that you show him courtesy we Japanese are tradition too."

_EXCUSE ME. He bought THOSE flowers from MY flower shop. That bastard. Is he making me pissed off? _

"Now be a dear and accompany Mr. Li." The principal said oh so sweetly, making her stomach turn.

"Hai sensei." _You'll pay for this Syaoran Li._

**AN: **What do you think? Did this chapter suck? Please review if you want me to add details or rewrite the whole chapter. Suggestions and comments are welcome.

I dedicated this chapter to my sister who had helped a lot in writing this fic.


	3. A Day To Remember

Foolish Heart 

**AN: **Thank you for all those who reviewed the last chapter. Hope you all also like this chapter.

lilblossom82 - Thanks for being the first person to review. Sorry, Syaoran's mean because it's needed for the story. I think it's cute for him. 

ac4cherryz 

kelseu 

kawaiitenshisakura 

arisiawen 

Scarlet Rose 

Blade Griffin 

zero-shadow 

GoddessLD 

kura-chan 

star dreamerz - Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the wrong spellings. 

Garnette - Thanks for reviewing. It's kinda based on a song actually. 

Starlite 

SweetCherryBlossom 

JCherrry 

lunemangelus - Thanks for reviewing. Sorry for the flicking on and off. I'm just used to writing an essay. 

KaWaIi PnAi 

cherryblossom - Thanks for reviewing. Maybe in the later chapter Syaoran can give Sakura a rose too. 

**Disclaimer: **Same disclaimer applies. I don't own any of the characters of CCS.

**Chapter 3:** A Day to Remember

////////////////// After Lunch, in the Classroom /////////////////////// 

"So… how was your lunch break, Ms. Grumpy?" Syaoran asked casually as if nothing happened.

_Why that… JERK!_ "It was fine. Thank you." She replied automatically. "And how was yours?" Raising one brow in question.

"It was horrible. You haven't got a clue what I've been through." He said feigning misery. "Lost… in the campus… where I'm just getting used to the surroundings. I felt alone like a lost puppy. Why have you left me?" He questioned pointing an accusing index finger in the direction of Sakura.

_Damn you Syaoran._ "Why you, you! You're making me MAD! In fact… aren't you the ONE… who's been flirting with every girl in sight? What do you think I'm supposed to do? Watch you flirt with them as if it's I'm not around waiting for you, huh? How manly." She uttered rolling her eyes, annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"Do I sense… JELOUSY?" He teased, raising both his eyebrows, stressing the word jealousy in his sentence. His eyes showing mirth. _I love unnerving this girl. She's SO cute when she's angry._ He thought. _Wait a minute… did I just think that?_ He shook his head to clear his mind of the captivating girl in front of her.

_He's trying to piss me off again._ "No, I'm not jealous." She exclaimed indignantly. "But nice try Mr. Big Shot, I would NEVER fall for you." _In your damn dreams_, she added silently.

"Ms. Kinomoto, were you saying something?" The teacher inquired, calling the attention of Sakura to stop whatever she is talking about with the exchange student and listen to the class discussion. Doesn't want to mortify the exchange student in his first day in school, does she?

_Shit._ "Iie sensei." She replied quietly, standing up as in cue quite embarrass. She felt Syaoran smirked on her right side, mocking her as if she'd been caught doing more than talk to him. _Damn you, damn you._ She cursed under her breath.

"Ok, you may sit down." The teacher said, dismissing the interruption. "Class, please turn your book to page 127…"

_Oh Kami, _she prayed._ Can this day get any worst than this?_ First, the encounter at the principal's office, then the tour, next the dilemma at lunch break and finally being scolded by the teacher in the middle of the class. It was all HIS fault, the center of all these bad lucks that's been happening to her. _Syaoran Li._

/////////////////// At the End of School ////////////////

She noticed the wolfish grin plastered on Syaoran's face. She came to believe it has something to do with the girl he's been talking to recently. _I pity that girl. She'd fallen for the charms of the devil himself._ She suddenly became aware that the CENTER of all her troubles is heading her way. _ Wait, heading THIS way… Speaking of the devil._

"Why are you following me?" She asked incredulously when Syaoran caught up, of course with his long strides. _Does he have a trick up his sleeves… an evil scheme perhaps…? _

"Oh I wasn't following you. As a matter of fact, I am planning to go to YOUR flower shop to buy flowers for MY DATE TONIGHT." He said proudly. _Let's see what's her reaction to that. I know no one can resist my charm_, grinning inwardly due to this knowledge.

"Too bad, I don't sell flowers to a J-E-R-K!" She muttered dripping with sarcasm.

"Wow, you can spell the word jerk but who's this jerk you're talking about? It can't be ME. You for one, sold me flowers LAST NIGHT, if I remember correctly."

She sighed. _Jeez, Sakura stop being paranoid._ She scolded herself. _The guy's just going to buy flowers for his date and not ruin your day. Get a grip of yourself. He'll be a regular customer in your shop so… it means more income. Wait a minute… and it's a perfect plan to get back at him for what I've gone through all day._ "Might I suggest the perfect flowers to give for your date?" She said sincerely as she could.

_What is SHE up to now? Trying to get me to trouble ne? Too bad I'm prepared for anything. I'm born prepared._ "Pardon? Did I hear correctly? You're offering to help ME pick flowers for my date?" He inquired looking doubtful at the emerald-eyed girl. _After all that I have done to her? _

"Of course to pay for my rudeness earlier and… for assuming you were a stalker." She replied simply as if it seems pretty obvious. _Ha! Way to go Sakura. _She cheered. _Let's see what happens to your move to that blond girl. _

"All right… It would be more convenient if I take you home." Pausing for a second to think of a valid reason why he was offering her a ride. "It would be much faster than walking and we're both going to the same direction, ne?"

"Sure… Lead the way." Uncertain if it was safe for her to go home with him along. _Maybe Touya wouldn't be there. _

/////////////////////////// At Syaoran's Car /////////////////////////

"Woa, I don't know you have good taste in cars. This baby sure is a beauty." She said slightly tapping the hood of the car. She marveled at the sleek black explorer. (AN: I don't know much about cars.)

"Certainly, my baby here is a true beauty. Like the saying goes: Tell me what your things are and I'll tell who you are."

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around: Tell me who your FRIENDS are and I'll tell you who you are?"

"Whatever. Just get in the car. This is gonna be a one bumpy ride… so fasten your seatbelt."

/////////////////////// At the Flower Shop //////////////////////

(**AN:** I haven't thought of a suitable flower that a girl could be allergic to. Maybe I'll change the name of the flower someday. Can anyone help me with the name of the flower?)

"Here we are…"

It was only a short ride to the flower shop. Within minutes, they are in front of the flower shop. They got out while Sakura let Syaoran in the shop and then excused herself that she would change her clothes and be back in a few minutes.

It was almost 15 minutes now and Syaoran's getting tired of waiting for Sakura. He's patience is running out so he decided to follow her to her house. _What's taking her so long? And_ w_here's that damn house?_ He muttered. After a few inquiries in the neighborhood he found out that her house was at the opposite end of the street, a few blocks away from the shop. He rang the doorbell. _Ding-dong, ding-dong._ A man with brown hair and eyeglasses answered the gate. (**AN:** What is the color of Fujitaka's eyes?)

"Konnichiwa! What can I do for you?" Thinking that the man with amber eyes was some sort of a salesman or a postman.

"Oh, I was waiting for…" _What was her name again Sakura Kino… Shit._ "I was waiting for Sakura to come back to the flower shop. Well… I guess I got tired of waiting and I'm here to fetch her." He said awkwardly. _He's Sakura father. _He presumes.

Fujitaka was surprised on how the stranger addressed his daughter. _Oh… he called her Sakura and not Ms. Kinomoto... Must be a friend…_ He mused. "She'll be down in a minute, why don't you first come in." Opening the gate and letting the stranger in. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"No thanks. I'll just wait right here."

"Ok, make yourself comfortable." _ I haven't seen for ONCE Sakura's friends especially BOY friends visit her. This guy must be very close with my daughter._

"Father, who was at the gate?" Sakura shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Honey, it's your guy friend from school." Her father answered.

_What? His here? Oh well... luck must be on his side. My brother's not here or he'll be in a LOT of trouble._ "Ok, I'll be down in a minute." She called out.

"Please sit down for a while." Pointing a seat across from him. "Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?" Fujitaka invited Sakura's friend.

"It would be my honor but I have an appointment to attend and it might not be finish until late in the evening." He politely declined. He saw the disappointment written on the man's face so he added "But I'll try to join you for dinner, if not maybe another time." Putting an apologetic smile on his face.

"Father, I would like to introduce to you Syaoran Li, the exchange student from Hong Kong that I was supposed to guide in school." She paused. "Sorry to be rude but we have to get going. Bye dad." Sakura continued, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and then dragging Syaoran along to the door.

"What were you two talking about?" Sakura asked Syaoran curiously once out of earshot.

"Well… he was inviting me over for dinner tonight but unfortunately I have a DATE. And speaking of dates, what kind of flower were you implying a while ago that will be perfect for my date tonight?"

"It's a flower called Sweet William. It's a kind of carnation but more beautiful and elegant. It has a nice scent so I'm sure your date would love it." Sakura stated. _I'm sure she'll have the time of her life. Hehehe… _(AN: Sweet William is a popular garden flower that is native to northern Europe and Asia. It has round clusters of velvety flowers.

"Ok I'll take it. I TRUST your judgment." He taunted.

She felt guilty inwards. _Sorry, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do._ "Of course, it's a lovely flower and may be white, pink, rose, or purple…What color would you like?"

"Rose should do." 

After he purchased a bouquet of flowers, he left the shop and prepared for his date that evening. Stepping on the engine he headed to his date's house. Knocking on the door, a lady appeared. She was a blond headed girl with blue tube hugging her upper body while the lower was adorned with a denim skirt to her knees. It accentuate her eyes but sadly he's favorite color was green. Wearing a 3-inch blue stringed sandals made her look a lot taller up to his mid-chin. Offering her his flowers, she gladly took it. Smelling the flowers given to her she started to sneeze. Red dots started to appear on her skin and sadly she cancelled the date. Asking if anything is wrong she said, "Everything's fine. See you on Monday, okay?" He nodded and with that she re-enter her house. 

Having got nothing better to do he thought, _Why not drop by for awhile to Sakura's house and have a nice dinner for FREE?_ And boy he was wrong… a nice dinner… yeah!

When he came to her house, he was greeted by a tall serial-killer type of a man. But lucky for him, Sakura's father is around to refrain the evil man from attacking him that he now knew as Sakura's brother, Touya.

"Kaiju!" Touya shouted. "Why is there a GAKI here? Is he your SUITOR?" The loud voice of her brother boomed all over the house.

_Oh no!!! _

**AN:** I just add a few details in this chapter mainly in the ending part. Hope you like it. Sorry it took me so long to edit it.

written and posted: April 29, 2003

edited: May 5, 2003


	4. Hell of a Night

Foolish Heart 

**AN:** Thank you for all those who reviewed last chapter. It really means much to me. I'm a bit fatigue right now. Every time I update it seems I'm running out of time so the chapters I post is sometimes rush at the end, lol. Sorry for that and I have to finish another fic today, my joined fic with my sister. Hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews of:

Azi- Yeah, brothers are meddlesome. He just got back from his vacation and his pestering me already.

ScarleT RoSe

Eclipse

Sakura Hikari

animegirl breezy

zero-shadow

GoddessLD- I hope so too.

Kura-chan- Younger, it's as if he owns the computer.

WolfHikari

Ripchick2000

JUNEmango

kawaiitenshisakura

Lauren

Sexy Vixen- Thanks for reviewing the three chapters.

KaWaIi PnAi

Sakuralover

Same disclaimer applies.

**Chapter 4:** Hell of a Night

"KAIJU!" Touya shouted. "Why is there a GAKI here? Is he your SUITOR? The loud voice of her brother boomed all over the house. Her overprotective brother.

Looking out the front door Sakura immediately hid back at the dinning table. Oh no!!! What's Syaoran doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with his date tonight? Oops… the flowers seemed to work… BIG TIME. She was arranging the dinning table setting it for three but with the unexpected guest she made it for four. I just hope father could stop Touya from launching an attack to Syaoran. Poor jerk. Naw.. why should I care?

//////////////////// At the Front Door ////////////////

"What is this GAKI doing here?" Touya repeated. It takes a lot of self-control on his part not to attack the man in front of their doorsteps or should one say the interference of his father.

"Good evening Mr. Fujitaka. I was wondering if your invitation is still open." Syaoran whispered not liking the look that was given to him by the man with black hair. If looks could kill, he could already feel the impending doom that awaits him in joining the Kinomotos for dinner. His instincts dictate him to run and just go home, forget the diner invitation but his male ego won't allow him to back down now especially if there is a challenge for him. Who does this man think he is? Syaoran is man of honor and prestige in his country.

"Touya, calmed down. I invited him for dinner. This is Sakura's friend Syaoran, Syaoran Li. Syaoran this is my son Touya." He could see the stares that both exchanged, the hatred that build and vibrated between the two and it's not a nice situation being in between. "Come on Syaoran, dinner would be finish shortly, in a minute or two." Mr. Fujitaka ushered him to the living room and let him sit in the farthest chair from Touya to avoid any further conflict between the two. He went to the kitchen and finished the course he prepared for the meal.

"Nice to be acquainted with you, GAKI." Touya uttered emphasizing the last word. He made a mental list to ask Sakura who this Syaoran is. _I better hear the acceptable reply or he is as good as damned. _

(**AN:** Did Syaoran called Touya names?)

"You basta— " He was interrupted by the cheery voice of Sakura. "Oi, Touya… Li-kun dinner is ready." He heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't know what could happen if Sakura haven't interrupted their "little conversation." He knows for a fact that he wanted to land a fist on that arrogant face of Sakura's brother.

Sakura's face popped out on the door adjoining the living room and the dinning room and gave a puzzled look to her brother and Syaoran. _What are they up to? _

"Kaiju, took you so long enough to set the table. Did you help dad in cooking? Hope not. I don't want to have an upset stomach, ne?" Touya stated calmly as if they haven't got a guest.

"Touya!" She muttered, stomping at her brother's foot angrily. She couldn't believe her brother to embarrass her in front of their guest, not just any guest nevertheless in the presence of her ENEMY.

He was enjoying the scene that unfolds before him. _Ms. Grumpy doesn't know how to cook. How amusing!_ He haven't any fun since he arrived in the Kinomoto residence except the fact of Sakura being embarrass by her own brother and it's starting to get better. For a change, he wasn't the center of attention. _It's fascinating to watch Sakura's face turned as red as a tomato._

(**AN:** I don't know if Touya harasses Sakura even in front of other people especially Syaoran. I forgot their encounters in the series. Gomen :p )

"Guys… dinner is served." Fujitaka called in the dinning room.

Touya was first to walk off to the dinning room, followed by Syaoran who couldn't help but smirked to Sakura's predicament and last was Sakura who haven't passed the embarrassment stage.

The dinning table was in a rectangular shape with the arrangement of sits as follows Fujitaka and Touya are besides each other while Sakura and Syaoran are in the opposite side of them. Sakura faced her father while Syaoran was unlucky enough to face Touya.

Touya was still glaring hard at Syaoran who was eating like a robot; uncomfortable of the glares he received from him. _Wasn't this supposed to be fun? Was this better than staying home? Oh Kami, am I being punish for being mean to Kinomoto today? _

The silence of dinner is unnerving Sakura. It wasn't usually like this around dinnertime. It was typically irritating because of Touya's side comments but it was entertaining. But tonight, it's boring all right_. No comments, nor side comments, maybe his brother has a disease or something call an ambulance pronto_.

Sensing the tension around the air, Fujitaka broke the silence and spoke up. "So how was your stay in Japan so far Syaoran? Did you get to make new friends? I hope Sakura is not bothering you there. She's got lots of friend maybe she could introduce you to some."

"DAD you know I'm a good kid. I'll never go bothering other people unlike people I know." Sakura glance at his brother who turned his murderous glare at her, not a bit taken about she began eating her food.

Syaoran was a bit speechless. What should I say? That I have a pleasurable time mocking her dear daughter, getting her into trouble in school? Hell no! "Um… it is kind of exciting staying in a foreign country even though I'm a bit homesick. However, with the guidance of your lovely daughter, I find my stay here much more… enjoyable." He exclaimed lying through his gritted teeth.

Fujitaka was pleased with what Syaoran had stated. It was a compliment concerning his daughter. Touya was fuming, mumbling some incoherent words of not believing one word he said while Sakura was dumbfounded how a smooth liar he was.

The dinner continued in silence. A few jokes were cracked by Sakura to lighten the mood. Like: "I once heard a conversation between two young teenagers. One said that 'What does the word coincidence mean?' The other one exclaimed 'That's funny. I was going to ask you the same thing.' (**AN:** This joke is taken from the book "Lafftime Best Jokes.")

"Very funny, Ms. Grumpy," Syaoran whispered sarcastically. He caught the glare of daggers that Touya was sending his way. _Uh-uh. Wrong move. _

The meal consisted of a Caesar's salad, Wanton Soup, Fried Vegetables and Strawberry Cake. All was delighted of what they ate but not with the company.

The dinner went unexpectedly well, too well for Touya's liking.

"It was nice having your company Syaoran. I hope you can visit as sometime soon." Fujitaka said conversationally.

"The food taste great Mr. Fujitaka. I have enjoyed the meal." Syaoran commented, complimenting the dishes cooked by Sakura's father.

"I'll show Syaoran to the door dad." Sakura called as she led him to the front gate.

"Well, it's nice having you for dinner. But please… don't tell anyone that I don't know how to cook. Onegai…They believe I could do everything even cook…" Sakura begged.

"Is that so…Why shouldn't I tell them? I can get you back for ruining my date as I recall earlier. Or do you want ME to teach you cook. You know I'm an expert, if I might say so myself."

"No thank you. I can learn on my own."

"Suite yourself…" He said heading for the gate waving his hand, a gesture of his departure. He didn't notice that Touya was following him out.

"GAKI, don't even dare to make a move on kaiju or you won't know what will happen to you?" Touya warned.

"Don't worry, I'll try to stay out of her way, if she can resist my charm." Syaoran replied coolly. Touya's fist almost connected with his face if Fujitaka didn't go outside to say his goodbye to him.

**AN:** Hope you like this chapter. Please review… Suggestions for the next chapter are welcome.

written and posted: May 6, 2003

edited:


	5. My New Boyfriend

Foolish Heart 

AN: Thank you for all those who reviewed chapter 5 but I liked to change the whole chapter so this is it. I think you'll like this a LOT. LOL. Anyway on with the story… Enjoy reading and please leave me a review. 

Thank you to my sister who has the heart to read all of these and edit it in the process. Thank very much even if I have a headache on one you're lectures. I really appreciate it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CCS. 

Chapter 5: My New Boyfriend?! 

Syaoran 

_Shit! That Touya guy, he really pisses me off. I just have a feeling that asshole's my past life's nemesis._ Remembering last night's dinner in the Kinomoto residence as he was walking towards the school building. A man with black hair and glasses caught his attention. _Eriol… Nah…_ Shaking his head, refusing to acknowledge the image he thought he just conjured up on his mind. _Must be the lack of sleep. Yeh. Lack of sleep. He's still in England for Christ's sake. _Averting his eyes from the image, he continued to his destination. 

"Did I just see my cute little descendant over there?" Eriol chirped in a singsong voice, making his way over to Syaoran. 

_That voice seems awfully familiar. But that can't be! I must be getting a severe case of hallucination._ Cringing at the thought of his cousin here on JAPAN, in the SAME school. As he looked around his surroundings, he tried to pinpoint the source of the voice. _This can't be happening to me!_ He was face to face with his cousin none other than ERIOL. _Oh Kami. _

"Hello my cute little descendant!" Eriol greeted the still shocked face of his cousin. "You must be wondering what I'm doing here, ne?" 

Syaoran tried to overcome his initial shock, shutting his gapping mouth. "Wha… what… what are you doing here? I thought you're still in England." He stammered. 

"I thought you'd never ask, Syaoran… I'm touch, you've got the time to look on my whereabouts." Putting his right hand to his heart, happy that his cousin cared for him.

"Cut the crap Eriol! What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped, his face burning red from rage.

"Ho ho ho… Just visiting my cute little descendant." Eriol said too innocently for his own good as he ruffled Syaoran's messy hair that stirred Syaoran's suspicions.

"Is that all? And I'm NOT your cute little descendant. And STOP messing with my perfectly STYLED hair." He spoke, swatting Eriol's hand away from his hair as he was hoping to any god that Eriol hadn't disarrayed the few hours of pure hard work, two hours to be exact of fixing every strand of his hair into place. "What the HELL are you doing here?" Repeating the question that has been bugging him for the last few minutes when he saw the presence of his cousin in the school grounds.

"Ho ho ho… I – "

"And get to the point." Fury evident in his handsome face and a promise of pain to his cousin after this little talk of theirs.

"My, my, my… a little impatient are we, my cute descendant?" Eriol met the intense gaze of his cousin's amber eyes, gulping down the lump forming in his throat. "Th truth is," taking a deep breath, he encouraged himself to continue his speech or else a certain angry little wolf would beat the shit out of him until he explain clearly, hopeful that his explanation would be sufficient enough for his cousins growing anger and curiosity. "I've heard from your mom, Auntie Yelen of your plans of having an independent life and your first step to gaining this was by… joining an exchange student program in Tokyo University. So I asked myself… why not join? The more, the merrier, ne Syaoran? And I thought you'd be sad living alone on a foreign country." He stated in a matter of factly tone.

So much for my plan of being independent in life, doing everything alone, and what happen to my moment of privacy, huh? Realization then hit him… BIG time. He's stuck here in Japan with Eriol tagging along with him. Oh no!!! 

"Syaoran. Hello, are you still there?" Eriol asked worriedly standing in front of Syaoran, waving his right hand. I hope he's not having a breakdown. Don't want my cute little descendant be in the hospital, eh? 

Syaoran was left flabbergasted. How could this happen to his absolute brilliant plan of being independent. He had got rid of his nuisance sisters, if only for a temporary time period but it was enough for him. However, with Eriol here with him, it will only ruin his scheme. He was beyond irritation and was snapped back to the present by the persistent nudging of… yeah… ERIOL. "What?!"

"I thought you're too petrified, you can't even speak?" His only reply was the cold glare directed to him.

Wrong, I'm too petrified that I can't even think straight. He was too busy sorting out about his circumstances with Eriol here in Japan that he didn't noticed that a girl was heading their way, not bothering to see if there's a person on her way.

*bump*

"Gomen nasai." She apologized; bowing politely at the stranger she had just bumped into. Taking note of the friendly smile plastered on the man's face and observed that he is not alone. His companion had a scowl on his face, the exact opposite of the other. Great! 

"Good morning MS. BEAUTIFUL!" Syaoran said humorously. At least I have someone to torment. 

Sakura 

"Flattery would get you no where, you know MR. BIG SHOT!" She exclaimed, sarcasm filled her voice but Eriol somehow misinterpreted it as words of endearment between the two.

He noticed the small grin in the corners of his cousin's mouth. "You're working pretty fast dear cousin. Is she your girlfriend?" He whispered quietly to his cousin, which caused Sakura to blush slightly.

"For crying out, Eriol she's not my –" my girlfriend. He was interrupted by the charming words of Eriol. 

"Who's this fine-looking lady dear cousin? Care to introduce us?" Giving his warmest smile to Sakura.

Sakura glance at Eriol, not sure if she had heard correctly, and but what she thought she heard made her blush furiously because of Eriol's choice of words. He's like his cousin, a charm woman with their few chosen words of sweet nothing. 

"Pardon for my cousin's rudeness. It seems my cousin here is in his LALA land and doesn't make an effort to introduce us. By the way, my name's Hiirigizawa Eriol, Syaoran's cousin from England."

"Hello, Hiirigizawa-kun. Are you in anyhow the exchange student from England I've been hearing about?" Wow. Tomoyo was right. He's cute alright. She thought eyeing the man Tomoyo is crazy about for the past few days in the corner of her eyes.

Syaoran snorted at Sakura's taste of men.

I'm way more handsome than him. 

'Do I sense a little jealousy here?'

Jealous?! Me? Are you kidding me? I'm just comparing. 

'Now you're comparing!'

Shut up! You just made me sounded like a lovesick puppy. 

'And you're not?'

Why am I talking to myself now? That's odd. Oh well. Going back to what Eriol and Sakura are discussing at the moment he started listening.

"You can just call me Eriol. Yup! And I didn't know I'm that popular around here."

"Sakura… *sob, sob* why haven't you informed me that you're an old pal of Hiirigizawa-kun *sob, sob*. You know how much I dream of being his friend." She stumbled, her eyes closing to tears. I just hope he's also looking for someonemore than a friend. I know I do. She added silently.

Sakura sweat-dropped on her friend's actions. "Hehehe… Eriol-kun…"

Eriol-kun? I'll just ask Sakura later. Dismissing the subject, she intently listened to Sakura's story about Hiirigizawa-kun being a cousin of Li-kun and all.

Suddenly an unexpected student joined the huddle of four. The man Sakura dreaded to ever laid her emerald eyes upon. Josh! 

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she saw her ex-boyfriend merging in the circle they had formed in front of the building with her latest girlfriend in tow, Stacey.

"Chill out Sakura. I'm just on my way to school. So… how are you doing?" Josh asked faltering slightly, wrapping a possessive arm to his girlfriend, the typical blonde – blue eyes girl every man dreamed off.

This life suck. Why do I have to see Josh of all people in this beautiful sunny day? Well with the exception of Syaoran, of course. "Hi Josh, hi Stacey… It's nice seeing you AGAIN in this OH SO WONDERFUL day. Right guys?" She drawled out, emphasizing the word 'again' and the 'oh so wonderful' in her greetings. Hoping Syaoran didn't noticed that she's a bit tense on the presence of Josh or she'll hear that nonstop teasing from him. Even her dreams would be totally crash if she didn't stop thinking about him.

As her so-called 'friends' nodded their agreement about the fine weather that is.

Syaoran 

"Who's the guy?" He asked himself silently but Tomoyo heard it nonetheless.

"Sakura's ex-boyfriend. The cheating bastard." She stated simply.

My conclusion… Sakura REALLY has BAD tastes in guys especially looking at that skinny body of Josh, her ex-boyfriend. His gazed shifted to the girl named Stacey. What kind of a girlfriend flirts with other men in the presence of her own boyfriend? Slut. That's sick. As he observed the seductive stance Stacey is doing to capture Eriol's attention or better… HIS attention. The way her school uniform cling to her body like a second skin, the way she lick her lips with her tongue as if tempting men to kiss her on the spot and the lists goes on.

He looked at the rigid posture of Sakura. Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable in this situation? He wanted to ease her pain but he didn't now how. What am I thinking?

"Yes it is." Josh acquiesced. "Wanna go clubbing tonight. Bring your friends too. And boyfriend if you have ONE." He nuzzled his head on Stacey's neck and putting butterfly kisses on it.

Yuck! "Get a room." Syaoran said good-humoredly as he moved forward to enclose Sakura in a semi-embrace. The two looked like a cute couple and the bystanders appeared envious of them that it angered Josh to no extent. Maybe because of all the attention his ex-girlfriend and the new exchange student are getting.

"By the way man, I'm Li Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend." He introduced himself casually as he wink his left eye to Sakura that made her blush.

Tomoyo 

Kawaii!!!… She frowned, I feel silly all of a sudden, she said to herself as she remembered earlier on how she thought her best friend betraying her but her assumption were all wrong now that she set her eyes on the cute couple in front of her. That means I got to go with Hiriigizawa-kun. Yipee! This is a truly fantastic day and it's even getting better. 

"Well… that leaves me, taking you out, that is if you don't mind my company." Eriol said hurriedly.

"Yes. Of course I don't mind going with you." Tomoyo said in a lady-like manner. Did I sound normal? I don't want to scare him…hohohoho… She decided she should just play hard to get at first at least for a while, not like some overly excited girl that is hopeless to land a date. Mmm… I think so… hohohoho

Josh 

He was a bit speechless. He thought that Sakura wouldn't be over him this fast and the fact that she currently has a relationship with a handsome man, which his male ego told him that he's much more good-looking than this Syaoran guy. "So… I expect you guys to be there at eight o'clock. Ok?"

"Sounds good to me." He squeezed Sakura's shoulder passionately, leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "Right my cherry blossom?"

"Of course, my little wolf." She replied smiling lovingly, shivers running down her spine because of the sudden pressure in her shoulder but soothing nevertheless.

Grrr… I can't believe them. I know their only acting. Shit. He tightened his gripped on his girlfriend as he seethed with rage within. Maintaining the calm façade, he said, "Let's go to our class or we'll be late," He informed them as he let the 'cute couple', as others put it, walked first, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol hand in hand.

Tomoyo seemed to be in her on wonderland as she walked beside Eriol. He's such a gentleman as he let her in first and assists her on her things.

At the hallway, now and then, students would comment on how Sakura and Syaoran make a cute couple while Josh fumed with anger as he glared at the man beside his girlfriend. Correction… ex-girlfriend. His mind reminded him.

Tomoyo and Eriol went to their respective classrooms. It turns out that they have the same subject while the same may be said about Sakura and Syaoran and that couldn't be said for him so he didn't have the opportunity to spy on the couple.

See you at the club… Sakura. As he practically dragged his sluttish girlfriend of his, Stacey to their classroom.

Does Josh want Sakura back? What's with Syaoran pretending to be Sakura's boyfriend?

AN: What do you think? Is it worthwhile reading? I hope so… Would you like me to inform you if I just posted the next chapter? If yes, just leave your email. Comments and suggestions are always welcome.

Please review… or email me at simply_carol@hotmail.com

PS: Does anybody have the lyrics of Fighter by Christina Aguilera? Can you please email it to me? Please… I'm being lazy to search the web.


	6. A Refined Tomoyo?

Foolish Heart  
  
Disclaimer: All CCS characters are not mine.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the late update and if it wasn't for my sister it would take next year for me to update. Thanks again sis for the jokes you have donated in my fic. Happy Holidays everyone and on with the story. Don't forget to leave a review. Let's say it makes my sis and me happy. (",)v  
  
Chapter 6: A Refined Tomoyo? (not really related)  
  
Sakura tried to keep up her smiling face and the uneasy feeling of Syaoran's right hand casually drape at her slim waist to herself. It sent shivers to her whole body. even butterflies in her stomach and she didn't like what she's feeling one bit. 'At least he's not some perverted moron taking advantage of me.' She thought.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as the encountered with Josh and Stacey ended when the firs bell rang to warn the students to get to their respective classes.  
  
"Hope we'll see each other soon. You know, with all the people in the club and all." Josh said. Glaring at Syaoran's direction, he seemed to be getting very pissed about Sakura moving along with her life just fine without HIM and he hated it with every ounce of his being. Call it male ego.  
  
He was left there in the hallway with his slut of a girlfriend staring at the HAPPY couple in front of him, his ex-girlfriend that he just dumped days ago. He grimaced at her so-called girlfriend, Stacey and what a fool she's been making herself out around that bastard foreign exchange student, Syaoran. Making those silly puppy dog eyes at his retreating back. 'Oh fuck.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Sakura sigh in relief and started breathing normally again when she realized that she'd been holding her breath the moment she had an encountered with Josh. She didn't seem to mind the lingering hand of Syaoran who smiled at how they fit perfectly together.  
  
He pitied Josh for what a fool he'd been for dumping a sweet, beautiful, caring, loving and the long lists goes on of her good qualities. He instinctively tightened his hold on Sakura's waist as he remembered what a bastard Josh really is.  
  
Sakura was brought back to the present by the sudden pressure on the part of her waist. 'Wait a minute.' She felt the fingers that lay comfortably on top of her stomach. She suddenly felt the urge to smack the hell out of the owner of those fingers when she noticed the whistling and the cat calls of her classmates and the not so welcomed presence of their professor who was at the edge of getting mad because of the noise their class created.  
  
Instead of getting mad, as Sakura expected, the teacher gave a wink in their direction and ushered them to their seats. The teacher found it quite amusing that two students would quarrel one moment and in another instant be all that lovey dovey. Of course in the teacher's point of view, being a literature professor and all, he couldn't seem to separate reality from fiction.  
  
"Settle down now class." He couldn't help himself smile, his knowing-too- well smile at the sight the couple in front of him presented. He seemed to have eyes for students who would surely be perfect for each other even if they both weren't aware for the moment.  
  
"Syaoran, this is all your fault. Now our teacher is giving us THAT goofy smile." Sakura mumbled. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea about what he saw earlier." She gave him her 'don't argue with me, you know I'm right' look as she quickly went back to her seat.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad. At least, praised the Lord, he's not angry with us." He deliberately leaned over his chair so he could whisper those words for Sakura's ears only. Sakura returned it with a scowl, which makes her more adorable in Syaoran's opinion.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-* Syaoran *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Literature subject was quite boring with the monotone voices of his classmates reading the texts. It makes him drift to sleep so he was doing himself a favor by doing an advance reading, zoning out the not-so pleasant sounds coming from the people around him. He liked reading the texts to himself than having to follow the tone of voice his classmates produced that makes him think of sleeping.  
  
The speaker announcing that students were needed to go to the dean's office broke his silent reading. Getting the gist of the message, he righteously defended himself. 'It's not like I've done something wrong for me to be called.', knowing he's just a new student and a foreign transferee for that matter. Ignoring the announcement heard, he went back to reading.  
  
". Repeating the announcement. Calling Mr. Eriol Hiirigizawa and Mr. Syaoran Li, you are needed in the dean's office immediately." Emphasizing the names of the persons who were to report at once.  
  
'What the.?' He froze and almost dropped the book he's been holding.  
  
His seatmate, fearing for his classmate's lack of response, nudge him to confirm his suspicions that what he just heard is not just a pigment of his imagination, thinking that he must have dozed off or been daydreaming inside class.  
  
He slowly rose in his seat and excused himself from the professor.  
  
'That was weird.' Sakura thought. 'Why would Eriol and Syaoran be called at the same time?' Syaoran is a mischievous brat that attracts trouble. It was no wonder he would be called. She guessed he'd get in a mess sooner or later. But good old Eriol, that was another story. He's sweet and caring, the nice boy type that seemed to be goodie-two-shoes. 'I wonder what they got themselves into.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Eriol and Syaoran met at the front of the dean's office with the same puzzled look in their cute faces (I couldn't help it, they really are kawaii) and silently gestured for the other to see what they were called for.  
  
"Ah good morning Mr. Hiirigizawa and Mr. Li." The Dean greeted them as she pointed to the seats in front of her. "Please do make yourselves comfortable. I'm expecting a guest from Hong Kong and I know both of you would be delighted to see her again"  
  
"Her?" Eriol said, voicing out the silent question that's been bothering Syaoran as well.  
  
'Please don't tell me she's my sister. Please don't tell me she's my sister.' Syaoran fervently wished. What will happen to his life now? First Eriol, and now his sister. It would ruin everything he so desired for, a perfectly quiet and independent life of his own. He would be like a dog, following orders from one of his older sisters. Remembering the bad days when he had to endure the bullying and the teasing of his sisters.  
  
'Oh God. Why is this happening to me? Breathe Syaoran, it's not as bad as it sounds. Don't be that pessimistic.' His mind reprimanded him. 'No! It's really bad. That's my sister we're talking about? What am I gonna do? Oh no. What a bugger?'  
  
Shaking his head to block those awful memories, he repeated quietly his mantra. 'She's not my sister. She's not my sister.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well. that's all I can do for now. Again sorry for the late update and the short chappie. My subjects are killing me. Because I haven't updated for quite awhile. (people glaring daggers at my direction) All right, for about 7 long months so I decided to continue this chapter. Enjoy! This is my belated gift for all of you this Christmas. I hope you like it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Syaoran-kun." A raven girl burst from the door and enveloped him with a big bear hug. "I missed you so much." She said, wiping out some imaginary tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you share your idea of being a transfer student? You know I would be glad to join you on your little adventure." She admonished, as if she's scolding a younger boy having been caught of getting candy from a jar.  
  
"Hey, be careful with the hair." He uttered jokingly, relief flooding his senses. Returning the hug given to him. 'At least, she's more tolerable than my sisters.'  
  
"Meilin, have you forgotten you dear cousin Eriol." He spoke giving a friendly smile and a welcoming hug to his cousin.  
  
"Oh Eriol, of course I missed you too." 'But not as much as I missed Syaoran' Meilin mussed as an after thought, looking at Syaoran lovingly.  
  
'Here we go again. Like good old days.' Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Well, since you've been reacquainted again, which I'm happy about, I'd like to give the rest of the hours to yourselves and to tour your cousin in this exquisite university. After lunch, you may go back to your classes." Directing her gaze at Meilin, she stated, "Ms. Li will be having the same classes as you Mr. Li. I hope all of you will have a nice day."  
  
They each bid Mrs. Kirisaki short farewells and set to the task on hand.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Lunchtime was such a chaotic one. As usual, many students ran back and forth, getting in line and racing to save tables for their group.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sat at their favorite spot in the cafeteria, near a window that outlook a very beautiful Cherry blossom tree.  
  
"What do you think happened to Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun? They haven't returned to their class since the announcement earlier." Toomoyo said worriedly. 'I hope Eriol is just fine.' She sighed, opening her brown paper bag full of pastries. It seemed her appetite for today was lost.  
  
"Ah don't worry too much about them, they're grown up man, especially Eriol." Biting a huge portion of her Bacon, Cheese and Mushroom Burger made by her dear daddy. "I know for a fact that he wouldn't get into trouble. (chomp) But Syaoran is a different story. (chomp) He seems to attract trouble here and there after all. (chomp) with his big mouth and. (chomp) obnoxious personality." Chibi-Sakura stated matter-of-factly in between chewing her food.  
  
"Kawaii!!! Matte, hold that pose for me." Tomoyo exclaimed bringing out her camcorder out of nowhere. It made her really happy and forgot all her problems just by the sight of her cute precious friend and cousin.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "hehehe."  
  
"He's really not that bad." Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Syaoran. He's good at sports and he excels at academics too. But I won't let him beat me at the latter part. Hohoho." Tomoyo boasted making her trademark laugh but instantly stop when she caught sight of Eriol.  
  
Sakura snorted.  
  
"Hey Ms. Grumpy. Pigging yourself with the food I see."  
  
Sakura swallowed the last bit of food she'd been gnawing and glare at the direction of Syaoran.  
  
"I'm fine with the way I eat. Thank you very much." Being kind of childish, she sticks her tongue out and continued her dining, not bothered for a bit for the interruption.  
  
"Care to join us." Tomoyo invited, peeking out from her film making and gesturing at the vacant seats in their table, not forgetting proper manners.  
  
"Hey." Sakura exclaimed when Syaoran easily slide to her side.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Having walked around the campus and reminiscing the past, at least that was what his cousin was blabbering about for what seemed like hours. Syaoran's stomach growled, reminding him that time flies and it's already lunchtime. His mind was set to their next destination. the cafeteria.  
  
It must be his luck kicking in after a series of bad lucks; his favorite pastime was also there. Sakura Kinomoto was within reached. Not that he had taken a secret liking for her. Er. No. Maybe a little. but that's not the point here. Don't get crazy ideas on your mind. He's just very fond of getting under her nerves. He could almost brag about his expertise in teasing Sakura.  
  
As if on instincts, words flew out of his mouth at her proximity. "Hey Ms. Grumpy. Pigging yourself with the food I see." He smirked as he led the way to Sakura's table.  
  
Sakura swallowed the last bit of food she'd been gnawing and glare his direction.  
  
"I'm fine with the way I eat. Thank you very much." The girl said, sticking her little pink tongue out to him and continuing eating her burger.  
  
He couldn't help himself but smile at the childish behavior of Sakura. 'She looks more gorgeous when she's mad.'  
  
"Care to join us." Tomoyo invited, peeking out from the camcorder, obviously busy recording Sakura's memorable moment.  
  
"Hey." Sakura exclaimed when Syaoran easily slide to her side.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Sakura-chan, wait till you see the clothes I designed for you. You'll look 100% kawaii!!!." The girl holding the small box beeping with red light stated happily, picturing the outcome of the dress on her appealing cousin.  
  
Sakura turned her head from Tomoyo, laughing softly her uneasiness.  
  
"Nani? Anou. Eriol. You haven't introduced yet to us your friend." Sakura chided while to she took a glimpse at the raven hair girl as one of her newest acquaintance sat at pair sat at there table.  
  
"Hi, my name's Meilin Li from Hong Kong." Meilin introduced herself good- naturedly. "Thank you for being friendly with Syaoran and Eriol." She bowed her head. Meilin didn't like it one bit when her darling cousin Syaoran was continuously teasing or was that flirting with the honey brown hair girl. Call it overprotectiveness.  
  
"Meilin, I would like you to meet Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol said, extending a hand toward the two girls.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Meilin." The aforementioned girls greeted in unison.  
  
"So Meilin. We have a gig this evening. Wanna join us?." Eriol paused, "If its okay for the both of you?" He turned towards his other friends.  
  
"We'll love it if you join us." Tomoyo replied with a refined laugh but frowned suddenly as a problem crossed her mind. "But who's going to be her partner?" Tomoyo thought aloud.  
  
"Mou, that is a problem." Sakura considered the question and went to thinking mode (a.k.a. pointing her index finger at her chin as small dots float in her head).  
  
Syaoran just sighed and patted Sakura's hair as she attempted to swat the offending hand. "Poor baby. Thinking of hard things is just not you."  
  
"Shut up, will you." Sakura grumbled struggling to get back to her previous train of thoughts when she successfully whack the said hand.  
  
Meilin sweat dropped and flailed her hands at her face, "It's no problem really." But was interrupted by Sakura, who hit her left hand with her other that was closed, and spoke. "I know who wants to go there with us." She looked at the other occupants of the table, ".willingly." an evil glint hovering her emerald eyes.  
  
"That's great now we can be even." Tomoyo cheered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
"Hey GAKI what are you doing here?" The man asked again, his eyes clearly showing the annoyance he felt for the guy in front of him.  
  
"Why do you care?" Syaoran spat angrily. Just looking at Sakura's brother, Touya, could really put him to the edge.  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just wondering why your fat ass is in front of our house." Touya rolled his eyes in authentic irritation. And his answer was a quick jab at his side and a death glare from his imouto that seemed to be screaming. 'behave'.  
  
Rolling his eyes to the heaven (which he seem to have been doing a lot lately). "Sheeeesssshhhhh. Is it a crime to ask in the world all ready?."  
  
And here is a chap who he only knew a few days confronting him.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all those people who supported me, all those heart whelming reviews and those who have the kindness to send me the lyrics of the song 'Fighter'. Don't worry I might be using it on the next chap.. So stay tune. Please review.  
  
Trivia Question: The 'willing person'? 


End file.
